A Dark Past
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: The Digital World has been conquered by enemies from the past. Now the Digidestind must return to the Digital World to stop this new and more powerful enemy. (Overhaul completed. You can now read the story again)


Chapter 1:

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Odaiba and children were busy enjoying the warm summer vacation before them. Among the happy youngsters was a mahogany haired girl wearing a pair of white aviator goggles around her neck, a black jacket over a red T-shirt with blue stripes and a pair of green pants. The girl was heading to the park to meet her friends with a blue dragon with yellow markings under his eyes and 'V' on his head and a white abdomen, sitting on her shoulder.

When they arrive at the park, the duo saw a large group of humans and strange creatures. The dragon jumps off the brunet's shoulder and heads off to go play with the other creatures while the girl walks towards some of the humans. "Hey guys, sorry that me and Vee were late. I had some stuff to do back at home and it took longer than expected" she explained, rubbing the back of her head and giving an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry Dais, everyone else just got here" reassured a brunet boy who's hair was styled into a weird hairdo wearing a blue polo shirt, a dark blue headband on his head and a pair of black shorts.

"Relax, take a seat and have a soda" offered another brunet boy wearing a backwards cap with silver goggles on it, a yellow T-shirt and a pair of light green pants as he hands the girl a soda.

"Thanks for the soda Takuya" Daisuke smiled at the Warrior of Flame as she opens the soda and takes a sip of it.

"It's great that we managed to find some time together after the whole Quartzmon incident back when our world existed in different dimensions" mused a boy with unruly caramel brown colored hair wearing yellow goggles on his head, a blue hooded jacket over a white T-shirt and a pair of grey pants.

"I'm with Takato on that one. I was shocked at how our worlds merged to become one dimension but now we get to work alongside each other!" cheered a long haired brunet boy that tied his hair into a ponytail wearing a red sleeveless jacket over a black tank top, a pair of black fighting gloves and dark green pants.

"Hey guys, you want to play a game of basketball?" called out brunet boy with slightly spiked out hair wearing a pair of green goggles on his head, a red jersey that was blue on the left side and had two white lines running down from the shoulder and a pair of light brown shorts.

"Sure thing, Taiki!" Tai called back before getting off his seat with the other brunets.

Meanwhile at an unknown location, a brunet man with his hair tied back into a ponytail wearing a white hooded robe was standing in front of five large digimons. "Sovereigns, why have you called me here?" he asks them.

"There has been a strange energy disruption going across the Digital World" explained a long blue dragon with a long white beard and chains all around his body.

"What do you mean, Azulongmon? What kind of disruption is happening?" Gennai inquire.

"We are not sure yet but it's not just us, King Drasil and the Three Celestials can feel it too. You must warn the Digidestind about this" ordered a long dragon covered in golden scales.

"I believe it is too late for that" stated a deep voice. They turned to see the silhouette of man standing at the distance.

"Who are you?" Gennai asks the mysterious man.

"Who am I is none of your concern but what should is that the Dark Generals are free and all of you are in grave danger" the man said as he walks closer to them.

"The Dark Generals! This is not good, we have to warn the Digidestind immediately!" panicked a two headed turtle with a large tree growing on his shell.

"I don't think that would be possible".

"And why is that?" asks a white tiger.

"Because I'll finish all of you before that happens!" he roared before charging at the Sovereigns with all his might.

Back at the Real World, the Digidestind had just finished their basketball game and were now taking a break at a picnic table.

"That was an awesome match guys, we just barely beat you" Taiki complimented before drinking his soda.

"That's great considering that some of us have no experience in basketball at all!" Tai cheered as he bites down on a sandwich.

"Hey guys, you might want to see this!" called out a voice. All the Digidestind and digimons stopped what they were doing and walk towards a red haired boy wearing a green shirt and a pair of brown shorts, using a yellow and white laptop.

"What is it Izzy?" asked a blond boy wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a green shirt over a yellow V-neck and a pair of dark green shorts.

"My computer is getting weird readings all over the Digital World that I have never seen before!" Izzy explained as he turns his laptop for everyone to see a map that had strange waves all over it.

"That's really strange, let me go get my laptop to help you research this" said an older blond wearing a blue polo shirt and a pair of grey pants as he turns around to go to a picnic table where his mini laptop was sitting.

Before anyone could do anything a bright light came from Izzy's laptop and when it disappeared Gennai was now standing in front everyone but he was now heavily injured and his robes were tattered and burned in places.

"Gennai!" everyone exclaimed in shock from seeing the condition of their friend.

"Digidestind… The Digital World needs you…" Gennai trailed off before collapsing onto the floor unconscious.

"He's okay but his pulse is very weak. We need to bring him to a hospital" said a blue haired boy with glasses wearing dark blue shirt and a pair of blue cargo shorts, after inspecting the digital man's pulse.

"I'll tell my butler to send him there while the rest of us try to figure out what happened" Thomas said as he takes out a cellphone from his pants pocket.

A moment later, a limousine came to the park and the Digidestind helped their friend into the back seat, so he could quickly get medical attention.

"Okay, now that Gennai is on his way to get some help" Tai said before turning to everyone. "We need to figure out what happened to him" he finished with a serious look on his face.

"Well it must be something big" said a blond teenager wearing a black T-shirt and matching pair of pants.

"Guys, something has happened to the Digital World and you have to see it to believe it" Izzy said after picking back up his laptop. He turns the thing around and shows a map but what they saw did not look like the map they saw earlier.

All the landmarks in the Digital World had moved to different places and formed a giant circular continent. "What happened to the Digital World?!" exclaimed a lavender haired girl with glasses wearing a beige T-shirt over a light green and a pair of cream colored shorts.

"I'm not entirely sure what is happened but I think it had something to do with the strange energy signal that I detected before Gennai appeared" Izzy said as he turns his laptop back to him to investigate further into the strange occurrence.

"Wait; didn't Gennai say that the Digital World needed our help? I think whoever attacked him must have also did this to the Digital World!" concluded a girl with fiery orange hair wearing a pink top and light brown shorts.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and save the day again!" cheered Marcus with his fist pumped into the air.

"I don't think we can do that guys, I've been trying to open a Digi-Port on my computer but it's refusing to open" Izzy explained to them.

"Then how are we supposed to get to the Digital World?" asks a half-Chinese boy with blue hair wearing a dark blue vest over grey shirt and a pair of brown pants.

"How the Trailmon station under the Shibuya train station? It had finished being rebuilt and we can take a Trailmon to Flame Terminal in the Digital World" suggested a blond girl wearing a lavender blouse and dark blue skirt.

"That's a great idea, since even if there aren't any Trailmons there we can still just evolve all our digimons and just follow the tracks there" a magenta haired girl wearing a dark maroon top with a jean jacket over it and a pair of jean shorts.

Everyone nodded in agreement and leave the park to head to the train station. After they bought the train tickets, the group gets into the first train headed to Shibuya train station. A moment later at Shibuya, the Digidestind gets into an elevator that had sign next to it saying 'Out of Order' and waits for the doors to close before lowering at great speeds. Soon the group reached an empty station that did not even have any trains.

"Looks like we have to use our digimons to get to the Digital World" sighed a brunet boy with a tuft of red hair at the front wearing a pair of dark blue goggles on his head, a light blue T-shirt and a pair of red shorts.

Everyone takes out their digivices and evolve their digimons to their fastest forms before flying down the tunnel that would lead them to the Flame Terminal. The flight was a long one but eventually they arrive at the terminal but what they saw upon arrival shocked them.

The Flame Terminal was a smoking ruin that was filled with damage marks that may have come from a battle.

"What had happened to the Flame Terminal?!" gasps a small brunet boy wearing orange beret that replace his old larger orange hat, a white T-shirt and a pair of green shorts.

"Who goes there?" called out a voice that was familiar to the Warriors. Everyone heads towards the source of the voice to see a white chicken, which was holding a small metal bar wearing a purple waistband and a yellow bunny wearing a pair of red pants. "My goodness it's Takuya and the others! Neemon, we're saved!" the white chicken cheered.

"We are? Yeah!" Neemon cheered along with his longtime friend.

"What are you talking about Bokomon? What happened here?" asks a dark haired boy with his haired tied back into a ponytail wearing a dark blue jacket over a grey turtleneck and a pair of dark blue pants.

"A great evil is what happen Koji" Bokomon said as he takes out a green book from his waistband and open at a specific page. "Long ago before our worlds exist in different dimensions, there was only one dimension like it is now. Back then the Digital World was once ruled over by four powerful tyrannical digimons that cared only for the despair of the inhabitants of this land. The tyrants wanted to create absolute control over the Digital World thus they created the Ten Dark Generals, digimons that were made from ten different elements much like the Legendary Warriors but were just as cruel and evil as their creators and they each controlled a section of the Digital World. The despair that plague the old Digital World lasted for eons until five brave digimons and humans took a stand and sealed the Dark Generals away while banishing their creators into another realm but in the process they broke up the world into multiple version, each existing in another dimension" he explained to them the history of the Digidestind newest enemy.

"Judging from the history lesson you just gave us, I'm guessing the Dark Generals had made a comeback?" Takuya mused as he looks around the terminal for anymore digimons.

"They have Takuya my boy, but this time at a grand scale. They had moved everything and everyone in the Digital World to their own existing kingdoms" Bokomon said solemnly.

"So if each kingdom is ruled by a Dark General of a certain element, does that mean we're in the Fire Kingdom?" ask a blond wearing a dark blue jacket over a black tank top and a pair of dark blue pants.

"That is correct, my boy. We're in the Fire Kingdom that is ruled by the cruel she-devil, Firemon" the white chicken said as he flips through the pages of his book.

"Firemon? What kind of digimon is she?" asks a brunet girl, whose hair is tied back into a side ponytail wearing a green blouse and a yellow skirt.

"The cold and cruel kind of digimon, Firemon would accept nothing short of perfection from her soldiers and would kill them in a heartbeat for any mistake no matter how small it is".

"Her soldiers must be scared witless of her if she kills them for making tiny mistakes" mused a cream colored dog-bunny with green stripes and a horn on his head, sitting on Henry's head.

"Which is why we shouldn't be staying at the old Flame Terminal for long" Bokomon said before leading everyone out of the Trailmon station. When they got out, the group saw a land made of volcanic rock with rivers of flowing lava and pillars of scorching hot flames.

"Man, when you said this was the Fire Kingdom I didn't think it would literally have fire all over the place" Tai groaned as he wipes off the sweat from his forehead.

"Hurry now everyone, we must get to the secret meeting grounds quickly!" the white chicken ordered before walking into a crowd full of fire type digimon. After a while, the group arrived at a large dojo that was near a small hill. Bokomon walks up to the door and knocks on it at a rhythmic pattern before taking a few steps back.

The door slides open and standing before everyone was lion that was standing on his two hind legs wear a pair of black pants and sword sheathed at his back.

"Leomon!" exclaimed the first generation of Digidestind from seeing an old friend of theirs.

"Digidestind and the other teams, you don't know how much joy it brings to me to see all of you here" Leomon said as he moves to the side to let them in. Once the group got inside they saw that it looked like any ordinary dojo until the lion digimon walks to the opposite side of the building and presses a hidden button, it reveals tunnel leading to another area.

The Digidestind and their partners walk down the tunnel until they reached a large area filled with fire digimons of all types that were busy doing something. There were two digimons that caught the group's attention the most and they were a large dragon who was standing on two legs covered in maroon scales and another Leomon but he was wearing a black jacket over his shoulders and a black hat.

"BanchoLeomon, Dorbickmon, I have great news for you" Leomon said with hints of anticipation in his voice.

"What is it Leomon?" BanchoLeomon asks as he and Dorbickmon look up from the map they were planning strategize on.

"The Digidestind? Looks like this war had finally turned for the better" the maroon dragon mused.

"War? How long had the Dark Generals been taking over the Digital World?" asks a brunet boy wearing a brown sweater and a pair of black pants.

"For several Digi-Years unfortunately but that will all change with all of you here" BanchoLeomon said with hope in his eyes.

"Several Digi-Years?! How is that possible? I thought both the Digital World and the Real World were at sync with each other, how could years pass by here when only minutes went by in the Real World?" TK gasps in shock.

"We don't know how the time difference could happen but it may have something to do with the alteration of the Digital World that the Dark Generals had done" Dorbickmon suggested.

"Then we better stop them before they reached the Real World" Daisuke said with a determine look on her face.

"I agree with Dais, if these guys can move mountains and cause incredible amounts of damage here think about what they could do if they were in the Real World" said a girl with brown hair wearing a pink T-shirt with two white lines running down the sides and beige shorts.

"Be careful young Digidestind, the enemy you are fighting is unlike any other. It would not be wise to head straight to battle against them" BanchoLeomon advised.

"Many digimons had tried to defeat them but none have managed to return alive. We do not wish for our last hope for freedom to perish before you are truly ready to take on this enemy" Dorbickmon said before a digimon that was humanoid and made completely of fire came.

"BanchoLeomon, Dorbickmon, Firemon's forces are advancing towards Flame Terminal, what should we do?" Meramon asks.

"Assemble the soldiers; we're going to make sure that Firemon doesn't have her way today" ordered the maroon dragon.

The fire champion nodded his head and leaves to prepare for the oncoming battle while Dorbickmon and BanchoLeomon turn their attention back to the Digidestind.

"The battle will be upon us soon and we need you to stay here in the base until it's over" the lion digimon ordered, shocking the humans and their partners.

"What?! What do you mean we're staying here?!" Marcus exclaimed in frustration.

"You said it yourselves that you need our help to save the Digital World, so that's what we're going to do!" Takuya added, not wanting to be left out of the fighting.

"But that is also the reason we need all of you to stay here in the base. All of you are too valuable to let any of the Dark Generals capture you" Dorbickmon said in an attempt to discourage the Digidestind from going out there.

Before anyone could say anything, Meramon returns and inform the two digimons that their soldiers are now waiting at the outskirts of the Flame Terminal and are waiting for further orders.

"We're heading to the battlefield, all of you must stay here until we return and we can discuss on how we're all going to take down Firemon" BanchoLeomon ordered before leaving with Dorbickmon following behind him.

"Argh! We can't just stay here and do nothing while digimons are dying fighting our battles!" Koji growled in frustration.

"You heard him Koji; we're the Digital World's last hope. We can't just charge into battle like we did before" reasoned a dark haired boy wearing a purple T-shirt with a green shirt over it and a pair of dark grey shorts to his twin brother.

"But we've been the Digital World's last hope before this and charged into battle yet in the end we come out okay" pointed out a large set brunet boy wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Then why should we stay here? Let's prove BanchoLeomon and Dorbickmon wrong by going out there and help them win this fight!" said a girl with red hair tied into a spiky ponytail wearing a black V-neck with a skull at the front and a pair of jeans that were torn a bit at the knees.

"Right!" everyone cheered before leaving the underground base. When they got out of the dojo, the group quickly head to the outskirts of the Flame Terminal where they saw many digimons either injured or dying as the fighting continues.

"So many injured and dying digimons, is the whole Digital World really like this?" gasps a girl with long brown hair wearing a light green top and a slightly darker green skirt.

Suddenly an explosion attracted the group's attention and they turn to see BanchoLeomon and Dorbickmon heavily injured and lying on the floor while a girl with long fiery orange hair and slightly tanned skin wearing a red tank top with orange and yellow flames at the bottom and a pair of light brown cargo pants, towers over them with a sinister smirk on her face.

"How disappointing, I was expecting more from both of you, Former Death General of Dragon Land, Dorbickmon and Legendary Digital Fighter, BanchoLeomon but I guess my scouts must have overestimated how strong the resistance here was" Firemon mused as she cracks her knuckles and walks closer to the fallen duo to land the finishing blow.

"Stop right there!" called out a voice. The red head turns her head saw the Digidestind standing before her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the digimon asks sounding a little annoyance.

"We're the Digidestind" Tai called out to her.

"The Digidestind you say? I am Firemon, Dark General of the Fire Kingdom at you service" the red head mused as she gives them a bow.

"You're Firemon? But you look so human like, how can you be a Dark General?" asks a brunet wearing a green visor on his head, a black T-shirt and yellow shorts.

"Looks can be deceiving, boy. I may look human but my power surpasses even the strongest of digimon" Firemon stated with the sinister smirk back on her face.

"We'll see about that, everyone attack!" Tai ordered as he takes out his digivice. The digimons evolve to their highest forms and attack the Dark General of Fire but they soon see why they are feared by many.

WarGreymon attacks using his gauntlets but Firemon easily backflips out of the way before kicking the mega at the side of the face with a flaming foot, knocking him out of the fight. ExVeemon rushes into the fight to catch the red head by surprise but it was to no avail and she knees him at the stomach before delivering a powerful flaming uppercut to the jaw.

"ExVeemon!" Daisuke called out to her partner as she watches Aldamon catches the dragon in midair and lands him safely onto the ground.

"Time to fight fire with fire" Aldamon said before charging at Firemon with great force.

The two fire digimons traded one flaming attack to the next but since both of them were very resistant to the element, none of their attacks had any real effect against each other.

"Look at those two go at it!" Beetlemon gasps as both fire digimons unleashed a barrage of fireballs that cancelled each other out.

"Man, she incredibly tough" Aldamon said between deep breathes.

"Yes I am, but you have even scratched the surface of what a Dark General can do" Firemon smirked before punching her flaming fist into the ground and pillars of fire erupt from under everyone.

"Is Firemon doing this? How did she do that?" gasps a boy with brown hair that was squarish in design wearing a green shirt with a black tie lazily tied around the collar and a pair of light grey pants, as he narrowly dodges a pillar of fire.

"That's correct. All of us Dark Generals have such a powerful control over our own element we can make the very kingdom we rule bend according to our will" the Dark General of Fire explained as she stands up with her hands now covered in smoldering hot lava instead of burning red flames.

Suddenly the ground collapsed under Firemon's feet and she was unable to move at all.

"That will hold her down for a while" said a voice. Everyone turns to the source and saw Dorbickmon and BanchoLeomon struggling to stand on their feet.

"Hurry Digidestind, we must retreat before she gets out" the lion digimon ordered before turning to leave the battlefield.

"Do you really think this will hold me?!" Firemon roared as the area around her began to fill with lava and cracks started forming on the trap.

"I think that's our queue to run as fast as we can!" Kazu called out while running away from the Dark General with his partner in tow.

Everyone agreed without any argument and ran back to the secret base before the trapped red head managed to free herself. Once the group were safely back in their hideout, they all rested at any place they can find to regain back their energy for another attack.

"Man, these Dark Generals are something else" Takuya groaned from his spot on a cave rock.

"Yeah, have you seen how easy Firemon defeated WarGreymon and ExVeemon before standing toe-to-toe against Aldamon? She didn't look like she was tiring out at all while he look like about to turn back to his original form at any moment" Kazu pointed out.

"Now you understand why we didn't want you to be at the battlefield until we could think of a solid battle plan" BanchoLeomon said while patching up his wounds.

"We could beat Firemon if only we had some more power" Tai sighed.

"Maybe we could ask the Sovereigns for a power boost? They did that when we were fighting against MaloMyotismon, they could help us fight this treat as well" suggested a dark haired boy wearing a dark blue T-shirt and grey shorts.

"That would be a problem, no one has heard from the Sovereigns after the Dark Generals had return and conquered the Digital World" Leomon said solemnly.

"What about the Three Celestials?" Zoe asks the lion digimon.

"They and King Drasil along with his Royal Knights had also disappeared".

"We're in a serious disadvantage right now. How are we going to save the Digital World if all our major allies are missing?" Henry asks no one in particular.

"We just have to go with what we already have just like we did when we all first started our adventures" Tai said, assuming the leader role like he did many years ago.

"But with bonds and skills that we had gained from our previous adventures" Daisuke added.

"Right, with all of these we can't lose to the Dark Generals!" Marcus exclaimed, adding more spirit into the group.

"Those guys sure are fired up for another fight" Sora sighed.

"Yeah but they're right, we beat all our old bad guys because of the bonds made and skills we gained from going to beat those bad guys so if we could beat near god like beings with close to no experience at all; I guess we can beat the Dark Generals with what we have now" Rika shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if all of you are up for another shot at Firemon then we might have a way that might be helpful for you" Dorbickmon said, gaining everyone's attention.

"What cha got for us Dorbickmon?" asks Shoutmon as the group walks up to a large map.

"This is map show the entire Fire Kingdom that was formed by Firemon's power; that is her castle, Flame Castle" the maroon dragon stated, pointing at a drawing of a castle that was surrounded by fire.

"Why don't we just go and take the fight to Firemon since we know where she is?" Takuya asks the two digimons.

"It is impossible to attack Firemon in her castle. She has smoldering lava flowing around it" BanchoLeomon explained.

"A moat filled with lava? Firemon really takes being the Dark General of Fire seriously" Yolie joked.

"Jokes aside, if we can't get into the castle from the front or the sides are there any other way?" Tai asks.

"The only other way we can think of is either from the air or from underground but we find that both ways are completely suicide to try" Dorbickmon said to them.

"How is it suicide, Dorbickmon?" Taiki asks the maroon dragon.

"Firemon knows that digimons would attack her from the air and had created special anti-air cannons to take them out before they came close to the castle while the underground route can only be done by a digger digimon but there aren't any of those digimons in the Fire Kingdom and even if we do have one, the tunnel it created won't be able hold for long because of the active magma that flows in this land".

"The air route is definitely a no go, Firemon's soldiers will get us for sure but the underground route we might be able to use since Digmon's drills can dig through almost anything but then that leaves us with the whole active magma problem" Izzy mumbled with his hand on his chin.

"What if I used my Crystal Freeze on the tunnel walls so that the magma will harden?" Tommy suggested.

"That's a great idea! And since Digmon is bigger than any of our digimons in their smallest forms all of us can go and invade the castle together!" TK agreed with the plan.

"And while all of you go to defeat Firemon, Dorbickmon and I with the help of our soldiers will attack the castle to attract as many soldiers as we can to lessen the burden on your end" BanchoLeomon added.

"We'd appreciate that since fighting Firemon is hard enough without having to fight her guards as well" Henry mused.

"Now it's getting late, all of you go get some rest. Leomon show the Digidestind to their quarters" Dorbickmon said to the lion digimon.

"Very well, Digidestind follow me" Leomon said before walking down a tunnel with the others following closely behind. They soon arrive at a metal door and the lion digimon pulls it open to reveal a room with lines of beds on both sides. "Here are your quarters for the night" he said before leaving to tend to other duties.

The Digidestind went inside the room and chose a bed for them to sleep while their partners went to sleep in their own specific way but none of them got a good night's rest as they wait for the hours to pass by until their battle against Firemon, the Dark General of Fire.


End file.
